Viagra
by GirlDrinkDrunk
Summary: Sam's drink gets spiked


It's late. Or early. Dean doesn't particularly care; it's dark. He sighs. His mind is wandering a little too much for someone who had incredible sex not thirty minutes ago. Incredible, naughty, illegal-in-all-fifty-states, dirty sex. With his now-unconscious little brother. He should be likewise unconscious but, instead, his brain won't shut down. Feeling slightly restless now, he pushes the blanket down the bed with his feet, trying to do it gently so as not to wake Sam.

"Do I need to suck your brain out through your cock for you to relax and get some sleep?" A surprisingly un-sleepy voice asks.

Dean's surprise at Sam being awake, together with the question, makes him laugh out loud. "Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt, that's for sure. Although, you _did_ already do that tonight."

Sam smiles. With an audible sigh, he turns onto his back and clasps his hands behind his head. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you get some sleep. One of us should be able to."

"'Cause I'm awake. Talk."

"About what?"

"I dunno, anything. What were you thinking about?"

Dean smiles, knowing Sam can't see him. "Nothing much."

"Uh-huh," comes the answer from his less-than-convinced little brother.

"Okay, I was thinking about earlier."

"More details."

"I was remembering the stranger who fucked me blind tonight."

Sam huffs his amusement. "I'm not exactly a stranger, Dean."

"No, but I've never seen you like that before. It's like you were an animal in heat or something."

"I thought you enjoyed it."

"God, Sam, I did; I loved it; it was hot as Hell. And it was kind of a fantasy of mine," Dean admits.

"To be taken hard, or to be submissive for a change?"

"I…maybe both? I don't know. I guess I surprised myself, too, by liking it so much."

"I bet you surprised yourself that you could come three times in an hour, too."

Dean snorts. "Yeah, that was a first."

They are quiet for a minute before Sam breaks the silence. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I was talking to at the bar while you were playing pool?"

"Yeah. Blondie."

"Yeah. Well, I didn't tell you but he came on to me, and pretty strong. Wanted to take me back to his place. Anyway, I think he spiked my drink."

"What? What with? Are you feeling okay?" Dean asks, turning his head sharply to Sam, although he can't see him.

"Yeah, sort of. I think…I think it was Viagra." Sam waits for the laugh.

"Viagra? Do you mean…?"

"About half an hour after he approached me, I had a painful hard-on, and he wasn't the cause of it. And nothing's changed since."

Dean is glad that Sam can't see his fight to keep from laughing.

"Come on, out with it."

Dean obliges, and the bed starts to shake as Dean laughs silently, quickly rolling onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillow, and only making strangled noises as he takes a gasping breath every so often. When he has finally regained most of his composure, he sits up and reaches to flick the switch on the bedside lamp. Looking down at Sam, he forces the smile from his face. "Okay, I'm sorry; it must be _hard_ for you." Dean erupts into another fit of laughter, and Sam retaliates by pushing him off the bed. "Hey!" Seeing Sam's combined embarrassed and annoyed expression, Dean makes an effort. "Okay, maybe I deserved that," he concedes, sitting back on the edge of the mattress, "but you can't exactly blame me. You'd be busting a gut, too, if it was me."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just not seeing the funny side."

Dean attracts Sam's gaze and raises an eyebrow.

Sam sighs. "Okay, maybe I'll find it a little amusing. Later. But you're not the one here with a hard-on that won't quit."

Dean smiles, all trace of hilarity gone. "Well, I wonder how long it lasts."

"How am I supposed to know?" Sam says, a little too sharply.

"Whoa, grumpy much?"

"How 'bout I slip _you_ one and see how _you_ like it?"

"If I recall correctly, you _did_ slip me one. _This_ one," he adds, reaching over to lightly grasp Sam's obvious erection, covered by the sheet. "And I liked it very much."

"You're loving this, aren't you."

Dean climbs back onto the bed and pulls the sheet down Sam's body, exposing him. He straddles Sam's thighs. "As a matter of fact, I'm beginning to _grasp_" - wrapping his fingers around the heat of Sam again - "the benefits of your predicament."

Sam wills himself not to close his eyes as Dean envelops him with a gentle squeeze, their gaze locked onto each other.

"Since we don't know how _long_" – slowly stroking his length – "this will last, I think we should _milk it_" – rubbing the head with his thumb – "for all it's worth. Whaddaya say, Sammy?"

"I say you should put your mouth to better use."

Dean smirks and releases Sam, leaning down to capture Sam's lips with said mouth. "Is this what you had in mind?" He asks, kissing him, slow and deliberate. When Dean licks at Sam's bottom lip and then lightly sucks, Sam tries to increase the pace, but Dean pulls away. "Uh-uh, Sammy, my turn to drive. Buckle up," he adds with a smile, before he resumes his sweet torture. Dean deepens the kiss almost immediately, and sweeps his tongue around and against Sam's.

Sam gives an involuntary moan, and almost rolls his eyes at how submissive it sounds. The thing that stops him is Dean, responding very favourably to the sound by grabbing Sam's arms and lifting them to rest – palms up – by his head. Dean then grasps both of Sam's hands and pins him.

"Jesus, Sam, make that noise again," he says, panting next to Sam's ear.

Sam allows a little smile and can't help teasing. "Losing that control, Dean? Already?"

Dean looks at Sam and raises an eyebrow. "Was it _me_ who moaned like a horny bitch just then?"

This time, Sam _does_ roll his eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't fight it, little brother; you want me real bad." Dean sees something in Sam's eyes when he says that, and pulls his head back a bit further to study him. A sly smile creeps its way from the corners of his mouth until his eyes are sparkling with mischief. "You like that, don't you. You like me calling you 'brother' when you're horny. You get off on the fact that you're screwing your brother. Don't you, Sammy. Admit it."

"Dean…"

Dean leans over Sam and gently nudges his head to the side to whisper in his ear. "Say it, little brother. "

Sam starts breathing harder, to accommodate his thumping heart. "No."

"No? Do I have to tickle it out of you, Sammy boy?"

Sam's eyes sharpen. "You wouldn't."

Dean smirks. "You've known me for twenty five years; do you really think I'm bluffing?"

Sam sighs. "Okay," he whispers very softly, not to mention reluctantly. Dean can only hear it because his ear is close to Sam's mouth.

"Okay what?"

"Okay," Sam says more clearly. "You're right."

Dean sits up again and trails his fingers down Sam's torso. "Say the words, Sam."

"Fine. I like the thought of having sex with my brother. It's naughty, and dirty, and wrong, and gets me really hard. I guess you found another kink of mine. Happy?"

"Extremely." Scooting up slightly on Sam's thighs, Dean grasps Sam's cock, and then wraps his hand around them both, stroking them together.

"Oh fuuuck," Sam groans softly between clenched teeth, as he feels their cocks rubbing against each other, Dean's hand enclosing them both in a tight sheath. Breathing erratically, Sam still manages a small smile. "Seems you like it too, _big brother_."

-------

Dean turns onto his stomach and leans on his elbows. "Sam?"

"Hmmm?" Sam responds, turning his head.

Dean pauses. "Before…when you nailed me into the mattress…"

Sam chuckles softly. "Yeah?"

"Was that just the Viagra talking?"

Sam swears he just heard a little insecurity in Dean's voice. Sam lets him see his smile. "No. All the Viagra did was keep me hard. The motivation was all you."

"So what brought it on? I only ask so that I can do it again."

Chuckling, Sam elaborates. "I guess it was a combination of things. It started with a dream I had last night about the two of us. Then, when I saw those two women hit on you at the bar, I just wanted to walk up to you and claim you, right in front of them. I also remember watching you while you were playing pool. The way you move when you're playing pool is real sexy." Sam gives Dean a guilty smile in response to Dean's raised eyebrows and amused smile. "Well, it _is_," he says, defending himself.

"Yeah? Well, I'll have to remember to watch when _you're_ playing next time."

"Anyway," Sam continues, smiling, "it was while I was watching you that Matthew came up and started talking to me."

"Who? Oh, blondie. So, you weren't, uh, hard before he came up?"

"Are you really asking why I wasn't hard as a rock thinking about you?" At Dean's downward glance, he has his answer. "I was, but when he sat down and started talking to me, he distracted me. At one point I did turn away to watch you again. That must've been when he slipped it into my drink. There's a difference…between being hard naturally and being hard because of a pill. I could tell."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And let you knock him out? After you killed yourself laughing in a bar full of people?"

Dean rolls his eyes, knowing the truth when he hears it. "Okay, but _you_ could've taken care of him."

"What was the point? He didn't roofie me. It was kinda the low end of the scale when it comes to drugging someone. When I realised, I just walked away, and that's when I came up and whispered to you."

"Mmmm…that whisper," Dean says fondly. "If I remember correctly, you said something about needing to be inside my sweet ass, and I should finish the game so you could fuck me up against the Impala. Did I get that right, Sammy? Did I forget anything?" He asks, teasing.

Sam gives him an embarrassed – but thoroughly unrepentant – smile. "Sounds about right," he answers.

"Hearing you talk dirty always makes me hard. It was worth every cent of the hundred dollars I lost throwing that game."

Sam lifts his hand to the back of Dean's neck and pulls him across into a languid, deep kiss. The kind of kiss that lovers share.

Without breaking the kiss, Dean positions himself so he is kneeling on the mattress, with his hands on either side of Sam's head, his arms supporting his body weight. Moving one leg to rest in between Sam's legs, Dean slowly lowers himself and rocks his hips to rub his growing erection against Sam's thigh. At the same time, Dean deepens the kiss, moaning into Sam's mouth at both sensations.

Sam follows Dean's lead and moves one hand down to cup Dean's ass, pulling him harder against his leg. When Dean breaks the kiss and lifts his head a little, releasing a sigh, Sam takes advantage of the inviting skin of Dean's neck and clamps his lips over his carotid artery, kissing, licking, and sucking.

"Oh Sammy, yeah," Dean murmurs, moving his head slightly to give Sam all the access he wants. A moment later, Dean feels Sam as he starts to squirm beneath him, making soft, frustrated sounds next to Dean's ear. Dean pulls back to look at him. "What is it, Sammy? Tell me what you want."

"God, Dean, I need to come," Sam answers, almost pleading.

"How? Talk to me, little brother. Tell me what you need, and I'll give it to you."

Sam looks up into Dean's eyes. "I want your mouth around me. Please?"

Dean gives him a gentle smile. "A request I could never refuse." At that, he moves his right leg over, and Sam opens his legs to accommodate Dean's body. Leaning down, he kisses Sam slowly, and then starts to work his way down, paying extra attention to nipples, navel, and – temporarily bypassing his destination – the inside of Sam's thighs.

Sam almost smiles into the kiss Dean gives him. He knows that kiss. It said 'I'm gonna take care of you'.


End file.
